The Paths Which We Chose
by hlin
Summary: Another story from forum. Specially for Asucaga fans. Chapter two up - "If we were to be enemies, would you shoot me" Please read and review!
1. The Princess and the Knight

**The PathsWhich We Chose**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except the plot, thank you.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So...this is also one of the stories I posted on genesis forum. This one may not be as good as the others but I hope you will enjoy it somehow...

A lot of AU, especially the last part. A lot of OOCness, too, so don't flame me.

This story is written for the Asucaga fans because there has been a little protest that I have been torturing Athrun too much lately. I am not an expert in fluff, soit might be a little weird, so...

Anyway. On with the first part!

* * *

**The Princess and The Knight**

"May I remind you again that you are a girl?"

The answer he got was her expressive, very un-lady like snort. She threw the things in her hand over the wall then prepared to climb over.

A deep sigh from him. Then, reaching out, he pulled her back down to the ground again.

A small yelp of surprise from her. Then, she turned to glare furiously at him.

He smiled wryly down at her. "You are wearing a dress," he pointed out.

She gave him a look that clearly said, "So what?"

He shrugged then turned to the wall. He looked at it, seeming to consider something, and jumped.

He sat easily on the top and was now looking down at her. Her arms crossing over her chest, she looked even angrier than before.

"And how does that have anything to do with me wearing a dress?" she asked, glaring at him.

Shrugging, he held out his hand to her. "I will pull you up. That should help, shouldn't it?"

She looked at his hand, and up at his face, then shook her head. "Just because I'm a princess by name and act it," she said quietly and pulled her skirt up (here he quickly looked away) just above her knees and tied it into a loose knot at one side, "doesn't mean that I am really one and always in need of help from someone else."

She jumped. And just as easily and gracefully as he had done, she was now on the top of the wall sitting right next to him.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

She smirked. "…Even though he might be a prince."

He looked at her a while longer, then a smile came to his face. He shook his head. "You're quite impossible sometimes. But that's one of the things I love most about you." He jumped and landed lightly on the ground.

She thanked the darkness that helped hide away her blush. Mumbling something not too intelligible, she prepared to jump down as well.

She didn't expect, of course, that when she jumped he would be there to catch her.

Surprised and confused, she looked up to find warm eyes gazing down at her with gentle amusement.

"I know you don't need help and you can manage things well on your own," taking advantage of her surprise, he swept her up in his arms and carried her to a bench conveniently located nearby. "But sometimes… Just sometimes, I hope that you will accept help, too."

Sitting on the bench, she blinked when he turned and walked away from her. But soon enough he came back, with something – or two something – in his hand as well.

"May I?" he asked, kneeling down before her. Her eyes widened in recognition at the something he brought back. They were the slippers she had thrown over the wall earlier.

"Athrun, don't--- I can---"

"May I, Cagalli?"

She blushed, and this time she was sure that even darkness couldn't hide it from him. Her head moved slightly in a small timid nod.

He smiled at her briefly that sweet gentle smile that only he could do it. Then, he picked up the one white slipper from the ground and gently slipped it back on her foot. His hands moved with extraordinary dexterity as he wound the small ribbons into that same intricate pattern which took three maids and thirty minutes of trying to successfully put these stupid slippers on for her (why did Mana insisted she wore this dress and these stupid slippers she would never understand). She stared at him in awe when he tied the ribbons together in a perfect bow behind her ankle. He did the same for the other one, though with less time but with the same perfection that if the shoemaker was able to see, he would have cried with joy.

"How did you…" she started, but her voice trailed off as she stared almost disbelievingly at the slippers on her feet.

He laughed. "Back then in PLANT, when Lacus had to go around and perform, she sometimes had to dress quite…elaborately. There were a couple of times or so that I and her assistants were having hard time figuring out how to even put it on her feet."

She frowned and, before she could really think of her words, they were already voiced aloud, "What were you doing there in the first place that got you involved at all anyway?"

His head tilted slightly to one side, he looked innocently back at her. "I sometimes went to see her before the concert started to give her flowers, since I could not stay and watch every time." A small smile came to his lips, his eyes twinkling brightly. "Why?"

"Nothing," she mumbled and turned away from his gaze, blushing.

"Nothing?" he asked, amusement clear in his soft voice.

"Nothing!" she said loudly and got up abruptly. She started walking away, mumbling something and blushing even harder than before. Geez… what was there to blush for anyway? This was nothing. Just nothing at all.

"Cagalli!"

"Huh---umphhh!"

Rocks and pebbles rolled and slid down the steep slope. She had forgotten all about it that this particular part of the area had uneven ground and many slopes.

Close to her, holding her in his arms, was Athrun. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast against her cheek. Cagalli, unknowingly, was clutching at his shirt tightly, holding onto him. The already loose knot of her skirt loosened completely and it fell back to its original state, long and almost brushing at the ground.

There was brief silence, then a sigh from Athrun. "Cagalli…"

"I know. I forgot. I didn't look. My fault. Sorry. Happy?" she pulled away form him and was about to start walking again when he caught her wrist.

"No," he said, green eyes looking at her seriously. "No, I'm not happy. If you think I was going to scold you, Cagalli, you are wrong."

"I am?" she asked, giving him a pointed look. "Then what was it that you were going to say?"

"I was going to say…" he took hold of her hand and came to stand next to her. "…that earlier when you said that you were only a princess by name and so you merely acted your part. That you were not a true princess, so you didn't need help from anyone, not even a prince."

She looked away. "So what? It's true. I am not a true princess and…" a gentle finger silenced her and she looked questioningly at him.

"You are a true princess, Cagalli. To me you are." He then chuckled softly. "Good thing that you don't need a prince, because I know I'm not one and I know I can never be one. I will never be a prince but... I think I can try to be a knight." He brought her hand to his lips, brushing a feather soft kiss against her fingers. "I swore it once before, I swear it now again that I will protect you, Cagalli Yula Athha. Even if I have to lose everything, even if it means my own life, I will protect you."

* * *

Please review!


	2. The Chosen Paths

**The Paths Which We Chose**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, except my own plot, thank you.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter go right after the first - in this sense I mean that first chapter becomes "flashback" for the second. When the third chapter comes out, the same thing will happen to chapter two, too. I know it's confusing but... hahaha... I write stories out of pure whims these days, so can't really expect much that it will be all nice and connected.

Anyway, for those who reviewed chapter one so far...

THANKS!

Yun Fei - oh, so you are YanLan? I think I saw you once or twice at the forum. There are some other bits and pieces at the fandom section, so I hope you will go check them out, too. Glad you like this story.

lumiere - I will write more fluffy Asucaga when Athrun gets back his brain and do something to make up to what he's said and done to Cagalli earlier in Destiny. For now (cackle evilly) I will content myself torturing him. Angst, Athrun, angst!

LadyRinUchiha - yup, here you are. Enjoy.

asga - hallo there! Long time no see and thanks for the review! And about the protest... that's good really, so I can do different things and not just concentrating on torturing Athrun. And Cagalli/Alex story will be updated soon by this weekend, I think. So, don't forget to drop a line or two for me there, too!

So, before we go on with the story. I want to say that this is after ep 28 in Destiny and, if you want, you can make loose connection to "Interlude", too. Some time after Kira had comforted Cagalli, Cagalli was now thinking of herself and Athrun... and such. As always, no flame if you don't like what you read, thank you.

* * *

**The Chosen Paths**

_Liar. You're such a liar._

Sighing, she opened her eyes slowly to the star scattered night sky. Tonight the moon turned her fair face away from the earth as though she was upset at what had taken place earlier that day. Her gentle silver light was cold as she watched over the sleeping world with deep sadness and faint contempt. Would these humans never learn?

_Why did you lie to me? Why did I ever believe you?_ she buried her face in her hands.

_"I've re-enlisted. I can't go back now."_

_"Stop doing things like that and return to Orb."_

_"Even I...have things that I can understand but can't agree with."_

_"I swore it once before, I swear it now again that I will protect you, Cagalli Yula Athha. Even if I have to lose everything, even if it means my own life, I will protect you."_

_Liar. Why do you have to be such a liar, Athrun? I trusted you. I trust you..._ she drew in a deep shuddering breath. _Athrun, why...?_

* * *

Somewhere else, out in the vast ocean, under the same dark sky, he stood alone, watching sadly the bright stars and the cold moon above.

_"If you want to protect me, then you must first protect yourself." _

_"What's going on, Athrun? You... I... I was worried about you all this time. It's true that the situation prevented me from contacting you, but... But why? Why did you do something like going back to ZAFT?" _

_"If something ever happens to you, then no one else's will be able to protect me...from myself." _

_"Takemikazuchi! Stop it!" _

_"Athrun, promise me something..." _

_"I understand...I understand what you've said, but... But Cagalli is crying right now! She didn't want things like that to happen, and now she's crying! Why can't you realize that?" _

_"...promise me..." _

_"But yet, this battle, these victims, you say that it couldn't be helped! You're saying that it's all ORB and Cagalli's fault! After saying all that, you're still going to shoot them? The thing Cagalli's trying to protect!" _

_"...that you will be honest with me. Promise me you will not lie to me. Promise me...that you will not break the trust I have for you." _

A lone tear slipped down his cheek. To the night, the stars, and the moon, he whispered softly, "...I'm sorry."

* * *

"Cagalli...?"

She gave a slight start at the soft calling. She quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hands before turning around...

"Kira? What are you doing up still? You should be sleeping..."

"And so should you," said Kira, walking out to the balcony to stand by her side. He looked at her but she looked away. "...Have you been crying, Cagalli?"

Cagalli didn't answer and she wouldn't look at him.

"It's Athrun, isn't it?" he asked.

Silence.

A sigh. "Cagalli..."

* * *

"Athrun-san?"

He turned. "...Luna..maria?"

"What are you doing out here this late?" she asked.

He turned to look at the sky again. "Just thinking."

Lunamaria looked at him and thought of the conversation she had heard before the battle.

"You should be resting, Lunamaria. Your injuries are quite serious after all..."

"Oh no!" she protested. "It's nothing! I am quite all right really! I think I will be able to go back to the battlefield again soon!"

His eyes saddened as he gazed at the pale moon. "Aa..."

She looked at him worriedly.

_You are thinking about them, aren't you, Athrun-san?_

* * *

Cagalli shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said, looking ahead toward the sea. "It doesn't matter anymore. Since he's chosen...since it's his choice...there's nothing else I can do. I, too, have chosen. Maybe our path has never been the same since the beginning. Maybe the road that we have been walking is two different one after all. Two paths that only parallel each other...have been paralleling one another all along. Parallel...and will never meet."

_"Maybe someday we might find each other like that again." Her hand formed in the shape of a gun, pointing at him. "Maybe someday we might find ourselves as enemy of each other again. Maybe someday we might be forced to shoot at each other..."_

* * *

_He closed his hands around hers. He regarded her with curious eyes, not quite understanding. "But we are not enemies, Cagalli. We have never been enemies and we won't be... will we?" _

_She drew her hand away from his gentle grasp and turned from him. "We are not enemies. We shouldn't be." _

_So why...?_ thought Athrun miserably. _Why are we... What are we doing now? What are we...to each other?_

_

* * *

_

_"Haven't you noticed, Athrun? That we both are wearing the color of our duties and responsibilities. I am Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB and you...are Athrun Zala of ZAFT."_

She closed her eyes and whispered. "If only..."

* * *

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Athrun-san... Are you all right?" asked Lunamaria.

_If only..._

* * *

"Cagalli...?"

She opened her eyes and turned. Seeing the worried face of her brother, she smiled.

"I'm fine, Kira. I will be fine."

Kira looked at her for a moment then nodded. "If you say so..."

She laughed slightly then hugged him.

In the end, it's not about just them -her and Athrun, their friends and families. In the end, it's for the others. The others... because they were truly something that had to be protected.

ORB...

_"I am happy to have been your father."_

* * *

The world...PLANTs...

_"It would be great if we lived in a world where we didn't have to fight. If only we could live forever in such a world..."_

He opened his eyes, his face determined.

* * *

The people...

_"That's why I won't believe you people! I won't believe in a country like ORB!"_

"Thank you, Kira. Thank you for being there for me then. Thank you for being here for me now. Thank you..."

Kira hugged her back. "Cagalli..."

* * *

And peace...

_"Killing because someone got killed... And being killed because of killing... Will this really bring about peace in the end?"_

"Athrun-san?"

"I am all right, Lunamaria," he said and smiled at her. "I will be all right. You should go get rest now. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

She nodded, looking reluctant. "Yes... Ah..Athrun-san, too. Please try to get some rest."

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

Long had the moon climbed down from her high throne in the sky. Dawn would come in a few hours and when it did, she would forget...

Forget everything and start walking her chosen path at last.

* * *

The dark sky lightened slowly. The stars were fading...

Athrun looked down at the red stone in his hand.

He had chosen a different path from them. But...because he had chosen it by himself, now he must walk it. He could no longer turn back...

Not anymore.

* * *

Cagalli looked down at the ring on her finger.

"I know..." she whispered. "I know we both never wanted things to turn out this way. I know that you and I, we have done the best that we could... What have happened up until now, it couldn't be helped..."

* * *

"Cagalli... I don't want us to be enemies. I don't want to shoot you. Not you. Not Kira. Not the Archangel..." he looked to where the sky and the water touched. "Not anyone..."

The moon had disappeared and the ocean looked silver in the pale light of dawn.

_"I don't want anyone else to die."_

He brought the pendant to his lips. "Cagalli..."

* * *

She brushed a soft kiss to the rose colored stone. "Athrun..."

* * *

_"If we were to be enemies, would you shoot me?" _

_"Why are you asking me this?" _

_"Would you?" _

* * *

"I will shoot you."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
